unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shames
NintenDO These shames were actually pretty good. Shames * The Awesomespace Awesomessary * Final Spaghetti * Final Spaghetti 2 * Mario and Luigi: Are Pie Gee 3* * Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games * Mario Hoops 5-on-5 * Mario Hoops 7-on-7 * Mario's House * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Mario Mart * Mario Tag * Mario Party 634 * Mario Strikers: Electrocuted * New Luigi's: Punch Your Brains Out!!! * Mushroom Black * Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 * Sonicman: The Black Knight * Super Fat Penguin 5347 * Super Malleo Bros. * Super Malleo Galaxy * Super Mario & Luigi: The Untold Story * Super Mario Solar Systems * Super Mario & Wario Moonshine * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE * Yoshi: Poke To Death and Go * Super Smash Bros. LIVE-ACTION! * World of Dinner NintenDON'T and "Other" These shames flat-out sucked. A * Apollo Injustice: No-Ace Attorney * The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor B * Bloo and Lavinia's Stupid Baseball * Board Shame: Backgammon * Board Shame: Cards * Board Shame: Checkers * Board Shame: Chess * Board Shame Collection Deluxe * Bowser and the Magic Pickle C * Calvin and Hobbes * Can We Fix It? * Cardboard Mario * Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe * Stupor Cardboard Mario * Classic GCN Series: Donkey and Pong * Cool Wii: Super Smash Bros. DIE! D * Dance Dance Revolution: Bowser's Ballet * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance French Revolution: Mario Mix * DEH MARIO BROS. IN DUH HUUD! * Diddy and Pong Racing * Diddy and Pong Racing DS * Donkey and Pong * Donkey and Pong 3 * Donkey and Pong 64 * Donkey and Pong II * Donkey and Pong: Beepbeepbeep Kingdom * Donkey and Pong Classics * Donkey and Pong Country * Donkey and Pong Country 2 * Donkey and Pong Country 3 * Donkey and Pong GB * Donkey and Pong Hockey * Donkey and Pong Jr. * Donkey and Pong Jr. Math * Donkey and Pong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson * Donkey and Pong: Kong of Pong * Donkey and Pong Land * Donkey and Pong Land 2 * Donkey and Pong Land III * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Beat * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Blast * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Climber * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Fever * Donkey and Pong Wee * Donkey and Ponga * Donkey and Ponga 2 * Donkey and Ponga 3 E * El Mario Gone Stupido F * The Faces of Volcanicity * Faces of Evil G * Grand Thief Mario * Grand Theft Sesame Street H * Hitario and Weegee: Partners in Mime * Hotel Weegee I * Inn Mario * Ironic Iron J K *''King and Balloon'' *''Kirby Atmosphere Race'' *''Kirby Stupid Star'' *''Kirby Stupid Star Ultra'' L * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FOR N00BS * Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M. * The Legend of Zelda YTP RPG * Link's Great Adventure * Luigi's Bathroom * Luigi: Plumber in Time M * Malleo Mart * Malleo & Weegee: Bowsa's Inside Story * Malleo & Weegee: Partners in Crime * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames * Mama Luigi's Mansion * Mario & the Death Note * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga * Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sega Genesis * Mario Babbles Incoherently 3.14159265 * Mario's Book of Fun * Mario the Cereal Killer * Mario Chicken * Mario Counts Simple Math * Mario Darts * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong 2: March of the Megas * Mario: Dora and Boots * Mario Fart * Mario Fart DS * Mario Fart Wii (CANCELLED) * Mario is Finally Missing! * Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toad's Stool Tour * Mario Kart * Mario Kart: Zero Dash * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!! * Mario Kart Knee * Mario is Lost in the Shopping Mall! * Mario and Luigi on Pokémon Island * Mario Mediocre Sluggers * Mario No-Ledge * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 643 * Mario's Political Party * Mario Powerless Tennis * Mario The Serial Killer * Mario StupidStar Baseball * Mario Teaches Simple Math * Mario Teeches Symple Speling * Mario Teaches Typing * Mario Tennis * Mario's Ultra Picross * Mario versus His Replacements * Mario the zerialkillar * Mega Board Shame Collection * Mummio Tomb Raider * The Mummio * Mummio Two * Mummio Three: The Return of Mummio * Mushroom White * Metroid Prom * Metroid Prom 2: Eggos N * Neon Kart: Double Dash!! * New Super Mario Pallette Swaps * New Super Stupid Bros O *Oak And Chipendale Plastic Caterpiller Gear 65. 97 To The Power Of 6 P * Paper Bloo * Paper Bloo 2: The Bloo-Year Door * Paper Iron Man * Paper Luigi * Paper Mario * Paper Mario 2 * Paper Mario 3 * Paper Mario 4 * Paper Mario 2364 * Paper Squadala Man * Mario want TEH DINNER * Phoenix Wrong: Denials and Complications * Phoenix Wrong: Justice for None * Phoenix Wrong: No-Ace Attorney * Pikachu Eats Your Cheese * Pokemon Brown * Pokemon GlitchBrown * Pokemon Gray * Pokemon LagGray * Poopa Koopa's Bathroom Q * Question Mark's Adventure * Question Mark's Second Adventure R * Rapper Mario's Adventure S * Scribblenuts * Send That Fax * Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed * Spider-Weegee * Stupid Mario Galaxy * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns * Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Revenge of the Nerds * Subspace Emissary * Super Daisy 64 * Super Daisy 128 * Super Daisy World * Uber Mario 145 * Super Hitario 64 * Super Iron Man * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 * Super Lucas 96 * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs * Super Mario 128 * Super Mario 129 * Super Mario 130 * Super Mario 131 * Super Mario 633 * Super Mario: Attack of the Randomness * Super Mario Browls * Super Mario Cheese Shine * Super Mario Chicken * Super Mario's Cupcakes * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario House * SUPER MARIO: JOO ROFFLE MY WOFFLES * Super Mario Moonshine * Super Mario Nerd * Super Mario Nerd 2: Yoshi's FileLand * Super Mario Palette Swaps * Super Mario Saves Breakfast * Super Mario Siblings * Super Mario: Teletubbies! * Super Mario Universe * Super Mario Warzone 2: Yoshi's Wasteland * Super Mario: World Tour * Super Mario Zoo * Super Muffin-o Sunshine * Super Princess Daisy * Super RHF 64 * Super Rapper Mario 64 * Super Ronald Galaxy * Super Rosalina 64 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Stupid Bros * Super Toad Land * Super Toad Land 2:Quest for Common,Worthless Coins * SMK TV: The Game * Super Toilet Paper * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Super Waluigi World * Super Weegee Galaxy * Super Window Washing Bros. * Super Window Washing Bros. Two: Doublewash * Super Window Washing Bros. Three: Return of the Squeegee * Super Terrorist Bros. T * Tetris a-Hack * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * Toad Fu U V X * Xylophone Hero W * Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime * Wario's Tree Climb * WarioWear: Mega Fashion Design$ * Weegee Adventure 2 * Weegee Wars * Whee! Sports * Whoa * Wii Fat * Wii Obese * Wii Work Y * Yoshi's Island 2: Super Mario World * Yoshi's Island SD * Yoshi Puzzle * Yoshi Rub and Go Z Category: Shames Category:Image requested Category:Articles with no Category